finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lani
Lani, known in-game as the Boisterous Woman before learning her name, is a non-player character in Final Fantasy IX. She is a bounty hunter who wields a large bladed bardiche and uses Black Magic, and who initially works with Amarant Coral. Profile Appearance Lani is a 19 year old woman with dark skin and brown shoulder-length hair adorned by a headdress with a green feather and a blue teardrop. She wears a cropped orange top with puffed yellow sleeves, black gloves, black shorts with patterned orange duster trimmed with fur, and red heeled shoes with black criss-crossing straps around her calves. Personality Lani believes herself to be the most beautiful bounty hunter in the world. Never without her trademark axe, she speaks as if it has a mind of its own, and will not hesitate to turn against even her most trusted companions. She is rude, disrespectful and haughty. Her softer side is revealed when she becomes stranded on a remote continent, and becomes more careful and quiet in her ways. Story Lani stays at the Lindblum inn, complaining about the room and the moogle keeping her up all night, and participates in the Festival of the Hunt, although Zidane and his friends do not yet meet her. Later, Lani is hired by Queen Brahne to retrieve Princess Garnet's Silver Pendant and to kill Vivi, the rogue black mage traveling with her, although this part of her objective seems to go forgotten with no explanation. She attacks Zidane, Garnet, Vivi, and Quina in Fossil Roo, but is defeated. She follows them through the passage to the Outer Continent and all the way to Madain Sari, where she seizes her chance to fulfill her mission. Lani works with Amarant, whom she calls "Red," but finds herself at odds with him when Amarant disapproves of her methods of reaching her objective when Lani holds Eiko Carol hostage. After Amarant turns against her, she is forced to release Eiko and flee. Instead of returning to the Mist Continent, Lani stays on the Outer Continent and seems to have seen the error in her ways, no longer pursuing her objective of capturing Garnet's pendant. Lani settles in Madain Sari with Eiko's moogles, starting a new life. When the party later finds her, she says she tried returning to the Mist Continent, but Fossil Roo was blocked, and the Alexandrian Fleet was destroyed before her eyes. She became weak and wandered across the Outer Continent until the Madain Sari moogles rescued her. Grateful, Lani realizes she was wrong her whole life, stating that living with the moogles is wonderful, and she hasn't thought about money once ever since. She tells Zidane she is glad to have lost their last fight. When the Tantalus Theater Troupe returns to Alexandria to perform I Want to Be Your Canary for Queen Garnet on her seventeenth birthday, Lani is heading to Alexandria with Amarant. Gameplay Boss Lani appears as a boss in Fossil Roo. She is a skilled warrior with high damage output, and uses second tier Black Magic spells, with the exception of tier one Water, along with Scan and several physical attacks. She tends to prioritize attacking Garnet. She will then make Vivi her priority should Garnet be KO'd. Tetra Master Lani can be challenged for a game of Tetra Master when she starts living in Madain Sari. She has Hecteyes, Ogre and Ash, and will occasionally play with Odin. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Lani appears as a character and summonable vision. Her job is listed as Ranger. Lani's Trust Master reward is the Equip Axe special ability. ;Story ;Stats Lani's stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: ;Abilities ;Equipment Lani can equip the following weapons: daggers, swords and axes. She can equip the following armors: light shields, hats, helms, clothes, light armors and robes. She can equip accessories. ;Limit Bursts ;Awakening Materials ;Quotes ;Gallery FFBE 238 Lani.png|No. 0238 Lani (★3). FFBE Lani animation.gif| FFBE Lani animation2.gif| FFBE Lani animation3.gif| FFBE Lani animation4.gif| FFBE Lani animation5.gif| FFBE Lani animation6.gif| FFBE Lani animation7.gif| FFBE Lani animation8.gif| FFBE Lani animation9.gif| Tetra Master Lani appears as an opponent in PlayOnline's ''Tetra Master. Gallery Lani-Amarant-Brahne-FFIX.png|Lani is hired by Queen Brahne. Lani's-comment-Lindblum-Inn-FFIX.jpg|Lani's complaint to the inn of Lindblum. Dagger'sTrueName.jpg|Lani in Madain Sari. Etymology Final Fantasy IX has many references to Hawaii because it was where Square's American branch was located when the game was developed. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy IX Category:Antagonists de:Lani es:Lani